Tengo Ganas De Ti
by Coolnvansson
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando tu vida es monótona y de repente de un día para otro aparece una linda chica; completamente opuesta a ti que te cambia la vida no para mal sino para bien?
1. Chapter 1

TENGO GANAS DE TI.

Yo, Bella Swan o más bien, futura Bella Cullen —sí, lo sé, tengo 18 años y me tengo que casar con uno de 24 —, el sexy, Edward Cullen o al menos eso me había dicho mi hermana, Rosalie. Decía que tenía mucha suerte de casarme con él, pero yo no lo conozco. Mi padre y el de él, quieren casarnos, yo le pregunté a mi padre que, por qué no se casaba Rosalie o Jasper, con los otros hermanos Cullen. Tengo miedo de que en verdad me enamore, como me lo dijo mi hermana y mi padre.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo beteado por Diiana ElizaBeth, Betas FFAD**

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)  


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

POV Edward.

Estaba aquí sentado frente a mi escritorio, cuando un duende entró brincando.

— ¡Ed! —dijo Alice, emocionada.

—Hola, Ali.

—Ed, está a punto de llegar, tenemos que bajar. Ahora.

—Okay. —Bajamos en el elevador y cuando se abrieron las puertas, allí estaban todos. Emmett, Jazz, mamá, papá y Charlie.

— ¡Bro! Ya llegó tu cenicienta —me dijo Emmett, aguantándose las carcajadas y le di un codazo—. ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pegas?

—Por lo baboso que eres.

—Niños, ya contrólense —nos dijo Esme.

— ¡Papi! —gritó de repente una hermosa voz y volteé a ver. Era una muchacha, de estatura media, más o menos me llegaba a los hombros, según mi parecer, era muy, pero muy chaparrita, ojos color chocolate, como los de Charlie, cabello ondulado café oscuro, tez pálida, labios rosados al igual que sus mejillas. (*)

A mí parecer era muy hippie. ¡Claro! Esa era, Bella. ¡Dios, que chiquilla!

—Papi, Rose me está matando —dijo chillando.

— ¿De qué hablas, princesa? —preguntó Charlie.

— ¡Mírame! Me obligó a usar tacones, mi peor enemigo.

— ¡Por Dios! Hija, ya no seas exagerada. Dale gracias a Dios, que no te cambió de imagen.

— ¿De qué hablas, padre? —preguntó la chiquilla.

—De nada, amor, de nada. —Bella corrió a los brazos de Jazz y envolvió sus piernas a su alrededor.

—Jazzy. ¡Oh, hermanito! No sabes cuánto te extrañé y necesité —dijo en un sollozo.

— ¡Oh, Bells! No llores, que me parte el alma verte llorar, y yo igual, no sabes cuánto te necesité porque Rose, no me da muy buenos consejos como tú. Je, je, je.

—Sí, lo sé y… ¿Cómo vas con eso? —preguntó ella.

—Ya sabes, igual, pero ahora que tú estas aquí, quién sabe.

—Cobro por mis servicios, hermano —dijo ella.

— ¿No puedes hacer una excepción?

—Trataré, no estoy segura —replicó la muchachita, dubitativa.

—Okay, ya basta. Tendrán mucho tiempo para sus cosas, consejos, planes, travesuras y lo que sea —dijo Charlie, cortando la conversación de sus hijos—. Ahora hija, te quiero presentar a Edward y a los Cullen—. Volteó a Bella hacia mi dirección y caminó—. Bella, Edward. Edward, Bella. —Le sonreí a Bella, la cual me recorría con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los míos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Sus ojos eran la cosa más hermosa del mundo, como un mar de chocolate. De repente, apartó sus ojos de los míos y se puso roja como un tomate.

—Lo siento —susurró muy bajito, que solo yo pude escuchar. Me puse a su altura, ya que sí estaba muy chaparra, tomé su mano y deposité un ligero beso.

—Mucho gusto, Isabella — dije.

—Solo Bella, solo Bella, por favor, ¿dale? Que no me gusta que me digan Isabella, ¿vale? —Ella venía de España, con razón se le pegó el idioma español.

—Okay, Bella. Supongo que, ¿te gustaría conocer la empresa?

—Amm… —balbuceó. Volteó a ver a Charlie, luego a Rose, a Jazz y luego a mí—. No lo sé, ¿sabes?, este... sí, no lo sé.

—Okay.

—Vamos Bella, ¡ve! Tu novio imaginario, no se va a enojar —dijo Rose divertida y Bella la volteó a ver y la fulminó con la mirada

— ¿Perdón? ¿Cuándo me escuchaste decirle que no? —preguntó sarcásticamente y volteó a verme a mí y me agarró del brazo—. Dale grandote, que me encantaría conocer la empresa, ¿vamos? — ¿Me dijo grandote?

—Okay. —Cuando estuvimos alejados de ellos, ella me frenó y se puso muy ágilmente frente a mí.

—Oye, lo siento. Lo que pasa es que Rosalie no deja de fastidiar, ya sabes, ¿no? —dijo ella.

—Sí, lo sé. Mi hermano también está igual. Este… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Dale.

—¿Grandote?

— ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Te molesta si te llaman así?

—Sí.

—Lo siento, no volverá a suceder.

—Pero por ser tú, no me molesta. —Ella rápidamente se sonrojó—. Me encanta cuando te sonrojas y más si es por mí...

* * *

(*) Vestuario de Bella, cuando conoce a los Cullen. www . polyvore cgi / set?. locale = es& id= 57879457 (Todo junto)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo beteado por Mirem Sandoval, Betas FFAD**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capítulo 2 La Llegada Parte2

Pov. Bella.

Estaba mirando por la ventana del auto con Rose, cuando por fin habló.

— ¡Bella ya verás que te encantara vivir aquí y con el sexy de mi cuñado! —me dijo muy feliz.

—Como digas, ¿hasta cuándo traeré esto? —pregunté enojada.

— ¡Espera que es para dar buena impresión!

— ¿Y si yo no quiero?

—Primero tienes que querer, segundo habla bien y tercero ¡español!

— ¡Yo hablo como quiero! —repliqué.

Ya habían pasado minutos, hasta que llegamos a esa empresa y en cuanto atravesé la puerta y vi a mi padre, corrí y lo abrasé — ¡Papi!… ¡Papi!… ¡Rose me está matando! —chillé

— ¿De qué hablas princesa?

— Mírame, me obligó a usar tacones… mi peor enemigo.

— ¡Por Dios, hija! ya no seas exagerada, dale gracias a Dios que no te cambio de imagen.

— ¿De qué hablas padre?

—De nada amor.

En ese momento vi a Jazz e inmediatamente corrí hasta él y enredé mis piernas en su dorso.

— ¡Jazzy! ¡OOHH! Hermanito no sabes cuánto te extrañe y necesité— dije en un sollozo.

— ¡OOHH! Bells no llores que me parte el alma verte llorar y yo igual no sabes cuánto te necesité, porque Rose no me da muy buenos consejos como tú.

—Si lo sé y ¿cómo vas con eso?

—Ya sabes… igual, pero ahora que tú estás aquí, quien sabe.

—Cobro por mis servicios hermano—Bromeé

— ¿No puedes hacer una excepción?

— Trataré, no estoy segura.

—Okey, ya basta, tendrán mucho tiempo para sus cosas, consejos, planes, travesuras lo que sea — intervino mi padre— ahora hija te quiero presentar a Edward y los Cullen—mi padre me volteó hacia la dirección de un hombre alto… muy alto y grandote con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas maravillosos— Bella… Edward y Edward…Bella—me dijo mi padre y recorrí a ese hombre con la mirada, ¡DIOS! …es taaaan guapo y sexy ¡DIOS!, Rose tenía razón, lo recorrí con la mirada hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y de repente sentí mis mejillas arder, sabía que estaba roja pero muy roja…

—Lo siento... —le susurré, para que sólo él pudiera escuchar, él se puso a mi altura y tomó mi mano y depositando un beso en ella y en ese momento me recorrió un escalofrío.

—Mucho gusto Isabella— dijo.

—Solo Bella por favor ¿dale?, que no me gusta que me digan Isabella … ¿dale?

—Okey Bella, supongo que te gustaría conocer la empresa.

— Aaamm... —volteo a ver a mi padre y luego a Rose y a Jazz y luego a él—no lo sé sabes este... si no lo sé.

—Okey — contestó Edward.

—Vamos Bella ve, que tu novio imaginario no se va a enojar—dijo Rose divertida y yo la miré retadoramente...

— ¿Perdón? ¿Cuándo me escuchaste decirle que no? —dije y volteé a verlo y lo agarró del brazo—Dale grandote que me encantaría conocer la empresa ¿vamos?

—Está bien… —cuando estuvimos alejados de ellos lo paré y me puse frente a él y dije— Oye lo siento, lo que pasa es que Rosalie no deja de fastidiar ya sabes ¿no?

—Si lo sé mi hermano también está igual, este…. ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

— Dale.

— ¿Grandote?

—OH! Lo siento ¿te molesta si te llamo así?

—Si...

—Lo siento no volverá a suceder.

—Pero en ti no— rápidamente me sonroje—me encanta cuando te sonrojas y más por mí— se hizo un completo silencio no sabía que decir—supongo que como serás mi esposa, eso me pasara seguido ¿no? y ¿dime algo? ¿tienes novio?

—No, no tengo y os quiero pedirte algo...mira, me parece que eres lindo y bueno, por eso te quiero pedir que nos conozcámonos, quiero saber con quién me voy a casar, te lo pido porque sé que faltan dos meses para la boda —lo miré a los ojos y el me sonrío.

— ¡Claro! estoy seguro que me ganaré tu corazón y nos llevaremos muy bien—me dijo. Empezamos a caminar de nuevo y cuando menos me di cuenta, me iba a estampar en el suelo, cerré los ojos esperando que me golpeara pero uno fuertes brazos me detuvieron y me abrasaron a su pecho— ¿No sabes caminar? —soltó una risita.

—Si se caminar—contrataque y abrí los ojos estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios, que se veían tan sexys y antojables — ...sí..sss...seee..caaa..miii..narr—dije entrecortadamente, de pronto sentí unos labios besarme lento y lindo a mis labios sin experiencia, sus labios saben deliciosos, sentí su lengua rozar mi labio y en un movimiento involuntario abrí la boca permitiendo que su lengua entrara en ella y recorriera cada rincón de está, nuestras lenguas danzaban felizmente como en una batalla.

Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos, yo escondí mi cara en su pecho y el puso su barbilla en mi nuca y me abrazó, yo lo agarré de su saco.

—Chicos, ¿no creen que van muy rápido?

— ¡Merda è mio padre!—dije y todos me miraron con cara de ¿qué dijo?

— ¿Sabes hablar en Italiano? —preguntó Edward.

— ¡Yes!

— ¿English?

— ¡Sí!

—Okey—soltó un suspiro

—Pobre de ti cuñadito, cuando te cases con mi hermana no sabes la que te espera si la haces enojar, te gritara en italiano o hasta en ¡chino!, claro que yo te recomiendo que no la hagas enojar y menos si la llegas a embarazar porque ¡será más insoportable!; también si quieres que te perdone por hacerla enojar, hazle cosquillas, ella las ama; y si te dice que tiene hambre, no le digas "Tu siempre tienes hambre" porque ella te contestara "No es cierto" y se enojara; también si quiere que le compres algo o se le antoja algo cómpraselo, si no, ¡se enojara! — me aparte de Edward y le di la cara a Rose.

—Mira querida hermanita de mi corazón, primero si me enojo no llegó a hablar en chino ni en italiano, segundo ya me estas ¿embarazando?, mira amiga si vos querer ser madre dile a tu novio que deje de jugar ajedrez todas las noches y que se ponga a hacer algo más divertido, y tercero ¡no como mucho! y si sí… ¡que te importa! … ah y una cosa más, si me sigues fastidiando,… despídete de tu melena—le susurre en el oído y ella solo se tocó su nuca y tragó en seco.

— ¡Papi! —corrió hacia mi padre.

—Bella ¿qué le dijiste a Rose? —rodeé los ojos.

—Ella empezó.

—Vamos padre si ya las conoces para que les preguntas, si ya sabes la misma respuesta de siempre —dijo Jazz— o en vez de "Ella empezó" es el "Me dijo que me despidiera de mi melena" o "No le hice nada" o "No es para tanto" o...

— ¡Cierra la boca! —le dijimos yo y Rose al mismo tiempo.

—Padre, ¿lo ves?... son mujeres ¡quien las entiende!

—Querido Jazz, amigo mío, hijo de dios...

—Bella, ya me estás dando miedo… ¿trajiste tus pastillas?

—Sí, creo que si déjame ver…-abrí mi bolso y busqué un botecito, lo saqué y se lo enseñe a Jazz—Mira, ¡ya las cambie! ahora son...

— ¿Bolitas de chocolate? —preguntó Rose.

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Me convidas?

— ¡Claro hermano! pero solo una, que después cuando tengo frío no encuentro para calentarme.

— ¿Cuándo invento eso? — dijo Rose.

—Fue un día que estaba en la secu. cuando tenía mucho frío, allí no tenía ganas de reír, jugar y bromear y ya después del receso estaba calientita y pues allí reí, bromeé y jugué, que paranoico ¿no?

— ¿Que ricas donde las compraste?

— En un lugar hermanito.

—Hija, sabes ¡que te hace daño el chocolate!

—No me hace daño, solo que me aceleró y pierdo el control de mí, osea que es como si le dieras un capuchino a una ardilla ¿entiendes?

— ¡Dios! qué cosa… ¿alguien quiere jugar? — preguntó Jazz.

—Rose, ¿quieres que te convide para tu novio?

— ¡Mira papá! dile que me deje.

—Bella, ¿quieres ir a "B-C"*?

—Mi querido hermano si sabe lo que es ¡diversión!, oye pero Jazz yo no conozco aquí y tú seguro que a mitad del camino te mueres de la risa...espera, padre ¿quién de aquí es la recepcionista?

—Eso huele a bromear…

— ¡NO!

—Bella ni se te ocurra, aperas llevas unos minutos en la ciudad y ya quieres ¡jugar!

—¡JA!¡CIUDAD!¡DIOS!¡QUE RISA!

—Ciudad mis cuernos padre—dijo Jazz y estallé a carcajadas.

— ¿Lo oíste? ese es mi hermano.

—Cuando te cases te juro que te mando con Edward a una ciudad llamada...

— ¡Vete a la fregada!

— ¡Sí! —dijo mi padre.

—Les juro que veo a mi familia y no me dan ganas de tener una—dijo Rose lloriqueando.

—Vamos hermanita, no seas tan mala con nosotros, ¡somos tu familia!

—Si Rosa, somos tu familia, solo que a veces Bella es acelerada y… ¡mucho!, todos los días a todas las horas.

—Hola soy Emmet Cullen, tu cuñado y no solo por parte de mi hermanito, sino, también por parte de tu hermana ya que somos novios—detrás de mi se escuchó una voz distinta a la que se estuvo oyendo. Cuando menciono que era mi cuñado, volteé a verlo y lo miré de arriba para abajo.

—Así que tú sos Emmet, el novio de mi hermanita...sólo una cosa, deja de jugar ajedrez en las noches porque sino, mi hermana todos los días estará como en sus días.

— ¿A si? y tú ten cuidado porque no me conoces, y puedo defender mi reputación ¡sexual! y puedo bromear con la tuya.

— ¡Papi! mira este grandote, me está amenazando ¡DIOS, debe de estar loco!, mira grandote a mí nadie me amenaza y menos alguien como tú...oye que todos los Cullen son unos ¿grandotes?

—No, de echo no, si vieras a Alice ella es muy chiquita—alguien tapó a Emmet por un pequeño cuerpo—Hola, yo soy Alice Cullen, ¡tú cuñada!

—Bella Swan, oye ¿tú no me dirás que no eres solo mi cuñada por parte de tu hermano sino también de parte de mi hermano Jazz ya que son novios?

—No, de echo solo somos amigos—me dijo desilusionada.

—Que bien porque mi hermano ya esta apartado para mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Oh!—tragó en seco y camino para un lado.

—Oye tu siempre eres tan tan...tan ¿cómo un perico explicativo? porque siempre hablas explicando esto y el otro, ¿oye te puedo decir perico explicativo? —me dirigí hacia el novio de mi hermana. Edward soltó una carcajada, después de la larga conversación con mi familia, él se mantuvo escuchando y presenciando la llegada de sus hermanos.

—Claro, siempre y cuando yo te diga hippie.

—Bueno, oye tú me caís bien, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Emmet.

—Okey Eliot, mira creo que tú y yo haremos ¡muchas bromas!

—Oye tú siempre tienes que tocar a mi hermano porque mira que tan agarraditos de las manos.

— Pues sí, ya que voy a ser su esposa… él va a ser mío y no lo voy a compartir con nadie porque va a ser solo ¡mío!, ¡mío! y ¡mío! — ¡Dios! abrí la boca demasiado.

* * *

B-C significa ir a bromear a la calle


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo beteado por Mirem Sandoval, Betas FFAD**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capitulo 3

¡GENIAL! Estaba perdida. ¿Y ahora?

— ¡Rose! Me dijiste que tenías un vestido que enseñarme, quiero verlo— dije mirándola.

—Sí, ¿vamos hermana?

— ¡Dale! **—L**a agarré del brazo.

— ¡Bella!, no soy Victoria.

—No me interesa. Si me quieres, te aguantas. Que yo siempre hago esto cuando camino con alguien, así que, nada de quejas. ¿Entendido?

—A veces Bella, pareces tú la hermana mayor —comentó Jasper.

— ¡Cierto! No me imagino cómo le irá a Ed. ¡Está condenando su propia muerte!

— ¡Papi! ¡Mira! Y así quieres que Edward se case conmigo, si tengo a una bola de ineptos por hermanos.

— ¡Ja! Sigue soñando, quien lo va a espantar, eres tú, querida hermana.

—No debiste decir eso querido —le dijo a nuestro hermano.

—Rosie, déjalo. No sabe lo que le espera, vendrá rogándome porque le ayude con la hija de Shrek.

—Estúpida.

— ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! La hija de Shrek es como ella.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —**p**reguntó enojado Jasper.

—Hijo, si no sabes quién es, ve la película de Shrek. Porque me da hueva explicarlo con muchas palabras, después me dará mucha sed.

—Pinche Bella, te pasas.

—Él empezó y si quiere que lo ayude primero que nada…..me tiene que dar money, segundo me tiene que respetar no llamar como loca maniática y tercero me tiene que aguantar. Sí, si cómo no, te apuesto que en una semana me vendrá suplicando de rodillas que lo ayude.

—Bella, deja de molestar a Jasper con que su chica es la hija de Shrerk—.**D**efendió mi padre.

— ¡Ja! Vamos padre, que no lo digo en mal plan. Está bien ¡pira!

— ¿PIRA?, ¡¿PIRA ISABELLA?!

— Perdón papi, pira significa, bien rarita. Por eso es bien pira.

— ¡¿PIRA?! Deja de decirlo, usa palabras educadas.

— Padre estoy pasando por la etapa de la pubertad, dale gracias a Dios que solo me soportarás 2 meses más, y Edward lo que me queda de esta etapa, lástima, esa es la consecuencia de tanta prisa. Ni modo.

—Pobre lo que le espera a Eddie. Apenas y conocemos a la hippie y ya te está domando torito —mencionó mi cuñadito. Rose, Jazz y yo nos miramos cómplices y luego nos reímos.

—Concuerdo contigo, ¡chócalas!—**H**icimos el típico saludo de los chavos. —Este morro se parece tanto a mí. ¡Ay tengo un clon!

—Morro, ¡¿MORRO?! Isabella no quiero que en la fiesta uses esas palabras. ¡¿Entendido?!

— ¿Qué? ¡¿FIESTA?! CHARLIE SWAN! ¡¿Qué FIESTA?!

—Rosalie, ¿no le dijiste a Bella lo de la fiesta?

—No, porque después ella iba a querer esscco…ponerse la ropa y zapatos que quisiera , y ¡ NO! se lo iba a permitir—dijo Rose, y Jasper al ver que había corregido la palabra "escoger" por "ponerse ropa", ya que estoy en la etapa en la que hablar de sexo me mata de la risa, reventó a carcajadas.

— ¿Qué da tanta risa? —preguntó mi cuñadita.

— Nada, nada —dijo Jazz todavía riendo, por lo que no aguanté más y me solté a reír con él.

—JAJAJA… ¡Coger!—Jasper río más.

—Estúpida, mal pensada.

—Rosie, tu hermana le hace mal influencia a Jazz.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Dejen a mi hermanita que ella es mi solecito —les reprendió Jasper.

—Hay mi hermanito, siempre tan tierno conmigo, y tú eres mi florecilla guapo.

—**Ay **me halagas.

—**Ay**, lo sé.

—Hey, ¡estamos aquí!

—Ya lo sé... ¡Perico!

—Deja a mi Osito en paz.

— ¿Osito?... ¡Osito! ¡Óyela! No seas anticuada Rosalie.

—No soy anticuada.

—Sí lo eres. ¡Estúpida pelos de elote! ¡Pelos de telaraña!

— ¡No tengo pelos de elote ni de telaraña!

—Sí lo tienes—. Le saqué la lengua.

— Increíble, nadie hace que Rose se ponga así.

— ¡Oh! Allie, creo que Bella es la excepción.

—Claro, yo soy torera, y las toreras doman a su torito.

—Espero y solo lo sigas haciendo con Rose, porque sino…..

—Oh no Jasper, ¡JASPER! ¡Soy virgen! ¡VIRGEN!

— ¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo puede decir eso sin avergonzarse?

¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Eh? ¡Pues nada! Soy virgen y no me interesa lo que los demás digan. Tengo 18, es lo más normal en las chicas de mi edad.

En estos tiempos, ya no.

—Lo sé. ¿Y? Puaj. Por Dios, no pienso perder mi virginidad sólo porque tú te vas a burlar de mí y tampoco porque los chavos de hoy, a los 15, solo les interesa estar follando. Y cállate padre, que es lo más normal.

— No lo puedo creer, ¡es toda una monada de chica!—**h**abló alguien detrás de mí, rompiendo el tema de la virginidad en las señoritas de la actualidad. Volteé a ver, encontrándome con una linda y recatada mujer de aproximadamente 50 años.

—Lo sé, es la indicada para mi hijo —dijo un señor de cómo 50 años, ojos azules, pelo dorado y de una altura como de 1.80m.

—Okey….y ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —pregunté curiosa.

—Oh perdona cariño, yo soy Esme y él es mi esposo Carlisle, somos los papás de Edward.

— ¡Ups! ¿Lo siento?—**d**ije dudosa no sabía qué decir. —Lindo cabello—. Que bonita impresión das Bella me dijo mi conciencia.

—Gracias linda, ya sabes lo conservo con tratamientos y esas cosas.

—Ah…sí lo sé. Yo no, no me gusta hacer eso, siento que me voy a quedar calva.

—Lo sé, yo igual —respondiéndome con una linda sonrisa.

—Genial. Linda, tu papá y tus hermanos nos han contado mucho de ti.

—Seguro—. Nótese el sarcasmo. —Excepto por una rubia teñida…..ya sabe, las hermanas mayores como son con la menores —le susurré para que solo él pudiera oír, y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Te entiendo, y por favor háblame de tu, a mí y a mi esposa nos hacen sentir viejos cuando nos llaman de usted.

—Claro, Carlie y Esmy—. Les sonreí. Ahora sí, bonita impresión Isabella estoy orgullosa de ti

—Bueno Belly, ¿qué tal el viaje?—**S**onreí por cómo me llamó.

—Desagradable, Rosalie no me dejó dormir en todo el camino diciéndome como me tenía que presentar y bla-bla-bla. La verdad ni la oí es más… ¿iba a servir?

—No —me contestó Carlie.

— ¡Exacto! Lo ves Osita, te lo dije—. Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Estos dos últimos meses serán inolvidables ¡INOLVIDABLES! —exclamó mi futuro esposo.

—Créeme que lo serán, no sabes cómo son las hermanas menores con sus cuñadas y cuñados. Y mi cuñadito, no solo por parte tuya sino también por parte de Rose ya que es su novio. Estos meses serán inolvidables, no solo para el perico sino también para Alice… ¡Ah! y de eso me voy a encargar yo, como que me dejo de llamar Isabella Marie Swan —sentencié

—Eso no es nada bueno... ¡MORIREMOS! —contestaron, los más dramáticos actores de la familia Swan, mis hermanos.

—No sean exagerados.

—Esto no es nada bueno —contestaron mis hermanos.

—Esto no es nada bueno. —Miré para otro lado.

—Esto no es nada bueno —contestaron mis hermanos—. Mañana tendremos que solucionarlo nosotros.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo beteado por Mirem Sandoval, Betas FFAD**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 Bienvenida**

Pov. Edward

Después de que Bella conociera la empresa, a mis padres, a mis hermanos y conviviera con ellos un poco, yo y mi familia nos despedimos de Bella y de su familia, y partimos a la mansión Cullen a arreglarnos para la fiesta que organizaron la familia Cullen y Swan para darle la bienvenida a mi futura esposa.

—Bella — Suspiré.

Ella era tan linda, divertida y muy, muy pero muy cómica; de hecho más que Emmett. Sus ojitos color chocolate, sus manitas, sus mejillas rosaditas, sus curvas, sus labios… ¡Oh! sus labios sabrosos, carnosos, rojos y sexys con sabor a fresa ¡Oh! Cómo deseo volver a besarle, y después….

— ¡Edward! —Me gritó Alice logrando que saliera de mis pensamientos—. ¡¿Qué mierda piensas?! ¡Llevo horas hablándote y tú… sí ¡Tú! no me mirabas ni mucho menos escuchabas!

— ¡Hija! No seas exagerada. Solo fueron 5 minutos; y cariño, ¿en qué pensabas? —Me preguntó mamá levantando sus cejas.

— ¡Ah! Yo...este...aamm…Pues...eeennn... — ¡MIERDA! ¡Ahora estaba tartamudeando!

— ¡Oh! Vamos mujeres seguro y mi hermanito estaba pensando en follarse a la hippie. — ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo lo supo?

— ¡Emmett! Ese vocabulario. —Le reclamó mi padre. —Bueno hijo creo que toda la familia está interesada en saber en qué piensas.

—No es de su interés, ahora ¿qué se te ofrecía Alice? —La miré.

—Te traje tu ropa, para que te prepares. Te vas a ver muy guapo y Bella caerá a tus pies seguro y se volverán a besar —dijo emocionada y yo sonreí ante eso.

— ¡Sí! —Chilló mi madre. Mi padre la sacó de mi habitación y Emmett se sentó en mi cama. Yo solo sonreí.

—Entonces, ¿te ha pegado duro el amor hermano? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. —¿Sólo te gusta la hippie?

— ¡Okey! ¡Me gusta! ¡Me encanta! ¡Me fascina! ¡Es hermosa! ¡Me está volviendo loco! —Les dije.

Pov. Bella

— ¡Okey, Okey! Ustedes ganan esta como quieren y…—Me quedé en silencio.

— ¡¿Y?! —preguntó mi papá con demasiado entusiasmo.

— ¡Habla! —Gritó Jasper

— ¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿Y qué, Isabella?! —dijo Rose.

—Me gusta —susurré.

— ¡Síí! ¡Lo sabíamos! —dijeron mi padre y mi hermana, con un gran sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Okey! Está bien, ustedes me lo dijeron ¿que mas puedo hacer? Me trae loca, su cuerpo, su cabello, su... —No pude terminar porque mi padre me cortó.

— ¡Está bien! Una cosa es que te guste y otra que...

— ¡Te súper-mega-ultra-hipé-mega encante! —Continuó Jasper.

—Ignóralos, yo lo hago. Ahora ven quiero que te pruebes el conjunto que te compré para la —dijo Rose, jalando mi cuerpo hacia mi recámara.

Pov. Edward

Nosotros ya estábamos en la empresa, ¡Ah, Sí! la fiesta era en la empresa. Moría de ganas de ver a Bella, de cómo vendría vestida; ya que por lo que dijo Charles, no le gustaban los vestidos y en España siempre usaba shorts con su vans o converse, y los jeans tampoco le gustaban mucho porque le raspaban las piernas.

Yo traía un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata azul cielo, ajustado a mi cuerpo, dejaba ver mis abdominales bien marcados; no es por presumir pero es la verdad voy cada mañana al gimnasio.

— ¡Edward! Otra vez en tu mundo, bueno no importa. Ya están por entrar, vete a la entrada, entrarás con Bella de tu brazo ¿entendido?

—Sí mamá, ya voy —dije caminando hacia la entrada de la empresa.

Esperé a que el mercedes negro de Charles se aparcara en frente de mí, Emmett abrió la puerta de Rose que venía del lado derecho, y yo rodeé el auto para abrir la puerta izquierda. Al abrirla tendí mi mano a Bella, la cual tomó. Ya afuera, Bella se me quedó viendo y me recorrió de arriba a abajo.

— ¿Es bello lo que ves, no? —pregunté divertido, mientras ella se tornaba de un color melocotón y me miraba a la cara con vergüenza en sus ojos. — ¿Sabes? Me encantaría que te quitaras el saco para ver lo que traéis. —Su cara se puso demasiado roja como un tomate. —En serio, no es broma.

Le doblé mi brazo para que pudiera tomarlo y empezar a caminar, y así lo hizo, caminamos hacia atrás de la empresa donde habían colocado mesas, sofás, barras y minis bares. Todo por mi mamá, Alice y Rose.

En cuanto pisamos Bella y yo la alfombra que había en la entrada, nos atacaron lo fotógrafos. Bella, presa de la vergüenza, escondió su cara en mi pecho ya que no alcanzaba mi cuello. Yo sólo le besé la frente y sonreí a las cámaras y le dije a Bella.

—Tienen ganas de ti, preciosa —le dije y ella solo se puso roja como un tomate. —Como yo tengo ganas de ti—. Se quedó en shock. —Voltea, necesitan una foto tuya o sino no nos dejarán entrar hasta tenerla—. Dicho eso, levantó la cara y sonrió como sólo ella podía hacerlo y yo igual, a lo lejos vimos a nuestra familia decirnos que nos besáramos.

—Creo que quieren que nos besemos —me dijo roja.

—Creo lo mismo —Asentí sonriendo.

La tomé de la barbilla y le levanté su carita, ella posó sus manitos en mi cuello y acercó sus labios a los míos y yo terminé de romper la distancia.

Sus labios de nuevo contra los míos fue lo mejor del mundo, fue un beso necesitado, con urgencia pero a la vez dulce y tierno. Al terminar, la tomé de la cintura y nos dirigimos a nuestra familia, ya allí Emmett se había tardado.

— ¡Que beso! Rose hay que besarnos así.

—Tienes razón cariño, hay que practicar. —Toda la familia estalló a risas, Alice se acercó a Bella y le quitó el saco y al fin la pude ver. Se giró hacia mí y me sonrió divertida

(Ropa de Bella baile/set?id=66603620 Los tenis también los usará en la noche)

— ¿Es bello lo que ves, no? —Me hizo la misma pregunta que yo a ella. Burlona la cabrona, pero es cierto, estaba como quiere con ese azul que… ¡DIOS! me trae loco. Cuando dijo eso, toda la familia reventó a carcajadas y yo me puse rojo. Bella al verme así solo rió más fuerte y Emmett se burló con ella.

—Cuñadita, mira lo que le has hecho a mi hermanito. —Se quejó burlón.

— ¡Te equivocas!

— ¿Cómo? Yo pensé…—Lo interrumpió Bella.

—Ya no es tuyo, ¡es mío! —Al escuchar eso solo sonreí y carcajeé.

—Lo ves Emm, ya tengo dueña y me va a defender de ¡ti! —Bella se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura, yo le pasé los brazos por los hombros. — ¡Lo ves! —dije besando la cabecita de Bella.

—Emm, yo que tú no me metía con lo que es de Bella. Un día me cortó mi cabello por robarle el poster de Robert Pattinson y era un ¡POSTER, UN POSTER! Imagínate lo que te haría si es Edward, piénsalo hermano en serio, Bella es un fiera cuando se trata de defender a sus cosas… las más preciadas —comentó Jasper.

—El problema es que Edward no es una cosa ¡IMAGINATE! —agregó mi linda futura esposa, yo solo negué con la cabeza y reí.

La noche iba bien, Bella y yo no dejábamos de saludar, aunque Bella con cara de "Jódete no te conozco y si lo hiciera me vale madres". Y yo estaba preso de los nervios, la hora se acercaba peligrosamente y no sabía qué hacer, Bella se daba cuenta de mis nervios.

A lo lejos vi a mi padre y a Charles levantar la mano en señal que ya era hora, agarré a Bella de la mano y la encaminé hacia ellos. Mis manos sudaban, esta chica me trae loco. Charles y Carlisle solo asintieron y subí a Bella a la repisa.

—Edward, ¿a dónde vamos? —me pregunto curiosa.

— ¿Confías en mí? —le pregunté, y ella me sonrió.

—Con mi vida. — Apretó más mi mano.

Al llegar frente al micrófono empecé a hablar.

—Bueno primero que nada… Buenas noches, y gracias por estar aquí para darle la bienvenida a mi… novia…—Volteé hacia Bella y ella solo se sonrojó, así que continúe. —Es un día muy importante para mí ya que después de mucho tiempo la vuelvo a ver, y al igual ella a mí, hoy he decidido algo no sé si ella me dirá que sí o no; pero me voy a arriesgar.

—Bella, desde el primer momento en el que te vi me gustaste, me volviste loco, tu sonrisa, tu risa, tus locuras, tus ojos, tus mejillas, tus sonrojos…—Al decir eso ella se puso roja. —Por eso yo quiero compartir todos mis días contigo, que seas la madre de mis hijos, mi mujer, con la que duerma y despierte todos los días. ¿Isabella Swan, me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

Todos se quedaron en silencio al decir esa pregunta, y Bella en shock hasta que Emmett dijo — ¡Oh vamos, di que sí! —Bella cerró los ojos antes de hablar y decir…

—Ed…ward…Yo….


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo beteado por Mirem Sandoval, Betas FFAD**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capítulo 5 Ed..ward….Yo…Yo…¡Acepto!

Edward tendía una caja negra de terciopelo frente a mí con un anillo adentro de oro blanco como de la edad media. Pero, no lo podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Quería que me casara con él? ¡Aww, cómo me lo dijo, fue hermoso! Así que de donde pude hablé…

—Ed..ward…Yo..Yo…¡Acepto! —dije y me lancé a sus brazos. Él me abrazó fuerte y escondió su cara en mi cuello y sonrió.

—Gracias —susurró contra mi cuello, luego se separó de mí y me sonrió—. Belleza, ¿no crees que esto se merece un beso? —Me sonrió pícaro. Yo sólo reí y brinqué arriba de él enrollando mis piernas en su torso y mis brazos en su cuello. Él me agarró de la cintura y juntó nuestros labios.

Era algo rico y magnifico tener sus labios sobre los míos, y su lengua recorrer cada rincón de mi boca. Creo que me estoy haciendo adicta a él, bueno a su boca, es tan rica y carnosa. Lamentablemente por fuerzas de la naturaleza nos tuvimos que separar para respirar, él juntó nuestras frentes para recuperar la respiración y luego volvió a sonreír para después bajarme y besar mi frente.

—Bueno, ¿y mi anillo? —pregunté con un sonrisa, solo rió y sacó el anillo de la cajita. Levanté mi mano izquierda y deslizó el aniño en mi dedo corazón, inmediatamente escuchamos flashes y aplausos.

—Era de mi abuela Elizabeth, me lo entregó cuando moría. Me dijo que se lo diera a la mujer a la que amaba de todo corazón. —Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil, era de su abuelita y era para la mujer que amaba, pero... —. Y siento que te voy a llegar a amar más que mi propia vida, por eso te lo doy como símbolo de que pronto serás la señora de Cullen. —Me sonrió de lado, yo sólo pude devolvérsela.

—Gracias, tu abuelita debió de ser todo un amor. —Le sonreí.

—Lo fue —me dijo y me agarró mi mano para bajar hacia nuestra familia. El estúpido perico fue el primero en hablar.

—Bueno, supongo que la hippie será la próxima Señora Cullen.

— ¡Síí! —Alice y Esme chillaron, brincaron y aplaudieron. Esme corrió hacia mí y me abrazó, ¿Llorando?

—Sí, serás la próxima señora Cullen. Dios qué cosa, tengo que ir al baño —dijo tallándose los ojos. Y así toda la familia nos felicitó.

Eran las 12 de la noche y yo ya andaba en mis Nike's con Edward.

—Entonces, ¿la comida Italiana es tú favorita, huh? —me preguntó.

—Sipo.

— ¿Y has tenido novio?

—Nopi.

— ¿En serio?

—Sipi.

—Entonces, soy el primero por así decirlo, ¿huh?

—Sipo.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sipi?

—Bueno...este... —Tartamudeaba.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ed?

— ¿Quieresserminovia? —dijo todo muy rápido que no entendí nada.

— ¡¿Qué?! Ed, lo dijiste muy rápido, repítelo porfis. —Le pedí.

Él tomó aire y habló. — ¿Bella, quieres ser mi novia?

— ¡Síí! —Me senté a ahorcadas sobre él y me lancé a sus labios que correspondieron a los míos. Y así pasamos el resto de la noche...en nuestro mundo.

— ¿Entonces te parece bien?

—Yo creo que... —Me quedé en silencio—. ¡Claro!, ya te lo dije, ¿acaso te lo tengo que repetir? —le pregunté.

—Lo sé, pero... ¿tú crees que se enojen? —me preguntó temeroso.

Ya tenía dos semanas en Forks y con Ed íbamos viento en popa. Pasábamos todos los días juntos, salíamos, incluso me llevó a conocer su departamento de soltero, increíble por cierto. Pero como decía, teníamos dos semanas de conocernos y hacernos novios, raro lo sé, pero da igual y los besos seguían igual, teníamos más confiancita. Le presenté por Skype a Victoria, mi mejor amiga, la cual casi le da miles de orgasmos con la risa de mi prometido pero da igual. También cada que lo veía en las mañana, corría a sus brazos y él me daba mi beso de buenos días. Una rutina igual que el de buenas tardes y buenas noches; pero estaba en los besos que el otro día subieron de nivel a tal grado de que Edward y yo solo quedáramos en jeans, bueno yo, y él en pantalón de vestir, día en el cual mi padre me dejó dormir con él en su departamento ¿raro de un padre no?

Así que, aquí estábamos hoy a unas horas de ir con nuestras familias a decir que queríamos que nuestra boda fuera en 6 meses, cosa que estaba segura que Alice se desmayaría de emoción por esto, Rose estaría feliz y enojada, Esme lloraría de emoción al saber que haremos las cosas bien, Jasper estaría encantado que me compraría el mundo entero, Emmett se burlaría y por último Carlisle y mi padre que esos dos no sé cómo reaccionarán

—No lo sé, creo yo que... ¡No lo sé!

— ¡Ni yo! —. Se quedó en silencio por un minuto—. ¿Te parece algo…?

— ¿Qué? —pregunté con tono de cansancio.

— ¿Una sesión de besos para relajar el ambiente? ¿Qué dices, cielo? —Sonreí como tonta al escucharlo. Me acomodé mejor a ahorcadas sobre su torso, ¡ah! se me olvida, él sentado en su silla de cuero y yo arriba de él.

—Me encanta...pero ¿si alguien entra?

—Deja le aviso a Jane.

Jane era la secretaria de Edward la cual me caía súper, ella no es una perra como me imaginé cuando me habló de ella. De hecho, ella estaba casada y con una hija llamada Emily.

—Listo, hermosa. —Dicho eso, atacó mis labios.

* * *

Gracias por leer;)


End file.
